1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable electronic devices having removable panels, and more particularly to a latching assembly for detachably securing a removable panel to a portable electronic device.
2. Prior Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, have become widely accepted around the world. The aesthetic appearance of individual portable electronic devices has become an important requirement of many consumers. Consumers desire different appearances to satisfy their personal tastes and preferences. Thus portable electronic devices with changeable panels are especially popular.
A conventional communication device enclosure with a changeable panel is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,152. The communication device includes a housing and a panel. One or more tabs extend from a periphery of the panel, and one or more slots corresponding to the tabs are defined in a periphery of the housing. Referring to FIG. 7, a latch pin 202 extends from an inner surface of the panel, and a latch keeper 204 is defined in a rear of the housing. A first aperture 206 and a second aperture 208 are defined in the latch keeper 204, with the apertures 206, 208 being in communication with each other. When the latch pin 202 is in the first aperture 206, the panel can be released from the housing, and when the latch pin 202 is in the second aperture 208, the panel is locked on the housing. The latch keeper 204 is forcibly slid using a special tool. In assembly, the tabs of the panel are inserted into the slots of the housing, the latch pin 202 is inserted into the first aperture 206 of the latch keeper 204, and then the latch keeper 204 is slid so that the latch pin 202 enters the second aperture 208 and thereby locks the panel on the housing. In disassembly, the latch keeper 204 is slid so that the latch pin 202 enters the first aperture 206, and then the tabs of the panel are disengaged from the slots of the housing. The panel is thus removed from the housing.
However, a user needs a special tool in order to release or to lock the panel. It is not convenient to change the panel. Moreover, the latch pin is easily disengaged from the locked position when the mobile phone is jarred or dropped.